


Keep Chanting

by Poetiicdissonance



Series: Requiem for the Dreamer (Poetry) [11]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Depression, Gen, Poetry, Rhyming, The Author Regrets Everything, i May delete this later, i wrote this instead of crying, it was a quickly thrown together vent piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 02:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19219612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poetiicdissonance/pseuds/Poetiicdissonance
Summary: 1, 2, 3, 4, keep running darling, it’s all you’ve ever been good at.





	Keep Chanting

**Author's Note:**

> This isn’t good but I needed to get that off my chest, so, yeah. Here, I’ll probably delete this later.

1, 2, 3, 4,  
Hold your breath  
Don’t break down  
Hold your breath  
Don’t cry because you don’t know  
How to break and still be composed

5, 6, 7, 8  
Don’t cry, not yet  
You can’t be seen this way  
Don’t cry, not yet  
Tell the creatures in your head  
That there is nothing there to dread

9, 10, 11, 12  
Hold back the urge  
You know so well  
Hold back the urge  
That will send you down too soon  
After all mockery does not make you immune

13, 14, 15, 16  
Until it breaks  
You must remain  
Until it breaks  
You must refrain from everything  
Because you’ll never be crowned king

17, 18, 19, 20  
And put on your mask  
Your on the clock  
And put on your mask  
It’s your job to never let it out  
You might be pathetic, of that you’ve no doubt

17, 13, 9, 5, 1  
Don’t break down  
Don’t cry, not yet  
Hold back the urge  
Until it breaks  
And put on your mask.


End file.
